Valerius Mertens
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. ; , , , , |blood status = (quarter ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Marital status = * Married (only marriage, as of ; years) * Dating (Andrés Eiríkursson, - ; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * * * (third class, for his contribution to music, revoked on the ) |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Lair (nickname) * Lairy (by Andrés and Perdita) * Val (disliked nickname) * |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = Black (grey) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Perdita Mertens (née Rowle) (wife) * Nélida Mertens (daughter) * Meriadoc Mertens (son) * Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand) (mother) * Tiberius Mertens (father) † * Cecil Mertens (elder brother) † * Archana Mertens (née Korrapati) (sister-in-law) * Akhil Mertens (nephew) * Alethea Glazebrook (née Mertens) (niece) * Gareth Glazebrook (nephew-in-law) * Kimberley Glazebrook (great niece) * Mortimer Glazebrook (great nephew) * Rachel Glazebrook (great niece) * Ursula Mertens (niece) * Andraste Ridley (née Mertens) (elder sister) * Walton Ridley (brother-in-law) * Abenner Ridley (nephew) * Walter Ridley (nephew) * Piper Ridley (niece) * Quentin Mertens (elder brother) * Gwydion Mertens (né Vaughan) (brother-in-law) * Ilithyia Cheboi (née Mertens) (elder sister) † * Kibwe Cheboi (brother-in-law) † * Megan Cheboi (niece) * Vibiana Mertens (née Hamilton) (paternal grandmother) † * Mortimer Mertens (paternal grandfather) * Bythe Hildebrand (née Carter) (maternal grandmother) † * Manfried Hildebrand (maternal grandfather) † * Morton Hildebrand (maternal uncle) * Assunta Hildebrand (née Ferraro) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Scott Hildebrand (maternal cousin) * Akua Hildebrand (née Koranteng) (maternal cousin-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 13⅜", |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Beater) * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (member, with Andrés Eiríkursson) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) |job = * and frontman for ___ * Solo artist (Singing and Guitarist) |hideg = ---- |marital status = Married }} Valerius "Lair" Zephyr Mertens, , (born ) is a born to a wizard, Tiberius, and a witch, Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand), in the picturesque town of . He had four elder siblings Cecil, Andraste, Quentin, and a twin sister Ilithyia (born three-quarters of an hour before him). He's married to Perdita Mertens (née ), with whom he has two children: Nélida ( ), and Meriadoc ( ). Valerius is renowned in the wizarding world for his music, both as a part of his former band ___ and as a solo musician, for which he received an in the third class, with there being breif talks of upgrading it due to his actions during the . However, in recent years, Valerius' fame has switched into something more akin to infamy, as he was disgraced for his actions toward a past partner, with his being completely revoked on the . Valerius attended between the years and , on his first evening at the school he was sorted into , with making this decision practically before it touched his head. During his time there... Lair's life has been marred with tragedy in several ways. The Mertens family were among those quite severely hit during the . His twin sister Ilithyia, and her husband Kibwe, were murdered during the , an event that caused Lair to spiral into a severe depression that led him to have to go to rehab due to an alcohol problem. Still during the war, though after he'd left rehab, his father Tiberius was also murdered, though with the help of the contacts he'd made, he managed to resist the urge to react the way he did before. His fall from grace came after, in the July , a source informed Rita Skeeter of the of the reason for his breakup with a fellow musician, Rés Eiríkursson (whom he been in a serious relationship with prior to meeting his wife): revealing that he'd been physically and verbally abusive, and Rés had left after Valerius broke his nose during a drunken tirade. Despite admitting to it and showing genuine remorse for his actions Valerius' career unsuprisingly essentially evaporated after this, and he gets a modest income from the few record sales he still gets from old content, having retired from releasing new music or touring soon after the story broke due to low interest. Valerius is a member of the Mertens family and the Hildebrand family, as well as the (by marriage). Biography Early Life Early Years Hogwarts Years Early Years Making the Quidditch Team Excelling in Charms Later Years Forming ______ Becoming Prefect Early Years of _____ Rise to success with Second Album Touring and Attitude to Groupies First Wizarding War Behinning Relationship with Rés Eiríkursson Soon after midnight on the 1st January 1970, Valarius and Andrés begun a relationship that could have been considered ill-advised from the start, at a high-profile New Years Eve party held by a popular German jazz musician, Friedhelm van Holtz. Eiríkursson was, at the time, an up and coming new musician with admitedly great potential, with his first record, "Kærasti", having reached platinum only a few days prior. Valerius, on the other hand, was (along with the rest of his band) both slightly older than Rés and more well established in the business. Rés was actually a fan of their music. They'd met a few times before over the course of the previous months and got along well, ending up going on a few "dates". These dates consisted of Valerius implying a relationship far more serious than what Valerius intended to commit to, allowing Rés to believe that he genuinely liked him, when in reality he intended to ditch him as soon as he "had his fun". Initially drawn to Rés purely because of his good looks, Valerius later found himself drawn to Rés' charisma, wit, good nature and general likeability. It was for this reason, Valerius suggested they try something more official (making it public), a suggestion that Rés seemed very happy with. He never told Rés about his initial intentions, though he pretended to. Murder of Ilithyia and Kibwe Cheboi Mental Breakdown Substance Abuse Domestic Abuse of Rés Eiríkursson Cleaning Himself Up Rehab & Meeting Perdita Dismissal From _____ Attempts to Contact Andrés Relationship With Perdita Marrying Perdita Rowle Murder of Tiberius Mertens Solo Career Immediate Success Recieving Order of Merlin Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Being Avoided by Rés Rescue of ____ Murder of Cecil Mertens Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Leak of Domestic Abuse Story & Attempt at Damage Control Decrease in Record Sales Petition to Revoke Order of Merlin Retirement Etymology Trivia References Category:Order of Merlin Third Class Category:Order of Merlin Category:Mertens Family Category:Part-Human Category:Merrows Category:Part Merrow Category:Quarter Merrow Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Morð er Morð Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Guitarists Category:Solo Artist Category:Solo Musician Category:Solo Rock Musician Category:Rowle Family Category:Fire Rabbit Records Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Category:Alcoholics Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Revoked Order of Merlin Recipients Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan